Railway Robin
by mrbeans
Summary: When the RCycle breaks down Robin must ride the subway. ONESHOT


**Railway Robin**

**By: Mr. Beans**

**Rated: K+**

Robin never liked the docks they smelled bad and they were populated by people who spoke in "Yar"'s and "Aye"'s. It had fallen to Robin to go get pizza and some Dr. Peppers. He sped down 46th street on the R-cycle.

The air was cold and the streets for all reason deserted. "_I'd better get back soon or the pizza will get cold and i'll have to go out again"_ thought Robin.

He reved the bike causing it to gain speed at a statling rate then it happened. As the boy wonder pushed the engine to full throtle it emited a loud bang and a lot of smoke. The R-cycle slowed and then came to a stop.

"Great" said Robin to himself.

He got off the bike and reached down for his communicator. "_Wait, if I wait for them then not only will it be enbarassing but they won't get here in time to save the food"_

Robin weighed his options, then his eyes gazed over to the subway entrance. He went down the stairs and up to the window.

"I need one ticket to..." Robin glanced up at the map "as close as i can get to titans tower."

"Then you take Central hun" said the ticket lady

"No Beatrice your over charging him" said a customer "He should take Mudwind"

"No Bruce that's too soon, he should take Central" rebuttled Beatrice

"Mudwind"

"Central"

"Mudwind"

"CENTRAL!"

"MUDWIND!"

"ENOUGH!" shouting Robin his paicence wearing thin "Do you have a map?"

"Yeah here" repied Beatrice handing him a map

"I'll take one ticket to Central" said Robin

Beatrice stuck her tounge out at Bruce and printed a ticket.

Robin walked down more stairs until he reached the platform. It was packed.

"Hello there" said a voice beside Robin "My name is Bob" the man extended a filthy hand

"Hi" said Robin shaking it half heartedly "Do you know when the next train is?"

"Twelve minutes"

"Goodie"

"Hey!" someone yelled "there's a chocolate bar on the ground!" several people made a rush for the melted object. They were stopped by a homless man.

"It's identity must be confirmed" the hobo said. Several people flinched in discust as he stuck his finger into the brown goo.

A little boy piped up "Mommy, mommy! That man's eating poop!"

The hobo removed his finger and licked it clean. One man barfed over onto the tracks

"It's actually chocolate!" exclaimed the hobo going back for more.

Robin was rather disgusted and turned away.

Five minutes later the train arrived. Robin boarded and took a seat. The train lurched forward and then sped up. After they enterd the tunnel another train went by with a man standing on top.

one woman looked at the passing train and said "Was that Will Smith?"

The passangers looked at eachother and the all said at once "Nah"

The ride continued until they stopped at one of the stations some people got off and more got on. Two of the new passengers stood infront of Robin and were completely silent until one of them let fly. The other man also farted as if in resonce and the two continued their 'conversation' until the train came to a grinding halt. A man pulled his hand away from the emergence break. He wore a saior hat a trench coat and rubber boots. "Who be fartin' up a storm?" he said gazing around

One of the flatulators pointed to the other and said "It was Earl!"

"What you talkin' about?" said Earl "It was YOU!"

"Aye" said the pirate guy "So it be the both of ya'?" he lifted them up by their collars

"We didn't mean to we have...intestinal...issues" said the other man

"Shut up Willie" said Earl "Your not helping"

"Put them down" said Robin firmly, standing up

"Aye, sidin' with these here farters?" said the pirate guy

"What's your name?" asked Robin waling up so he was nose to nose with the pirate guy

"I be Captian Quint" said Quint

"What do you want with them Captian Quint?" asked Robin

"I want them to stop making a butt symphony!" roared Quint setting them now terrifed men down "And if they don't stop I shove a cork in each of their backsides so the air will build up and cause them to explode"

Ten minutes later they reached the second to last stop. The two farters go off blowing a small toot as they left the train.

"Argh! I'll get ya for that one!" yelled Quint running after them

The train came to central a few minutes later. Robin got off and carried the pizzas down the street to one of the secret tunnels to the tower. When he arrived in the main room his hungry teammates greeted him.

"Dude" said Beast Boy "What took you so long?"

"Yeah man I'm starving" said Cyborg

"I got stuck in traffic" replied Robin sitting down on the sofa

He enjoyed his moment of peace untill Cyborg yelled:

"MAN! Where's the soda?"

**My First ONESHOT yay!**

**Trivia time.**

**1- At one point a guy goes by atop another train, this is a reference to what movie?**

**2- The Pirate guy's name was taken from a famous ficticous fisherman. What was the fisherman's name? For extra points I have a two piece part B: who played him AND** **in what movie?**

**-mrbeans**


End file.
